This invention relates to demountable or takedown archery bows of the type comprising a handle and limbs and capable of ready assemblage and disassemblage. More particularly, the invention concerns a demountable archery bow, in which a click stop mechanism is provided between a limb receiving means provided at each end of the handle and the limb received in the limb receiving means to insure simple and reliable assemblage and disassemblage of the handle and limbs.
Demountable archery bows in the prior art have had cumbersome latching arrangements. In a typical prior-art demountable archery bow, the handle and limb is joined together by screwing a bolt into a threaded bore formed in the handle and a bolt reception bore formed in the limb. This operation is very cumbersome because of the need for a tool for fastening the bolt (such as a screw driver), and it is also quite time-consuming. Also, this method of coupling encounters serious problems with respect to mechanical strength since the bolt reception bore is formed across the limb whose thickness and width dimensions are comparatively small. Besides, the limb portion surrounding the bolt reception bore is very prone to rupture since it inevitably experiences concentrated stress.